


The Acceptable Length of a Skirt

by dorkery



Series: The Sweetest Summer [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, High School, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkery/pseuds/dorkery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hadn't realised to what extent Makoto was willing to go for her little brother and sister. It was sort of cute.</p><p>Or: The Tachibanas like to cosplay.</p><p>(Fem!Makoto AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Rin cut through the park, he noticed the unusual commotion coming from the big hall on the other side of the road. It seemed like there was some exhibition or event going on, and although he was a little curious as to what was going on, he really wanted to head back to the dorms and take a nice, long shower. Besides, he could probably ask around later. Some of the seniors tended to be on the up and up on stuff like this.

When he noticed a small group of adults and kids taking up a portion of the sidewalk, he considered running around them – the roads were empty, more or less, so it was safe – but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d seen those silhouettes before. Well, he needed to go through anyway. Nothing wrong with asking for some room to run. He tapped the shoulder of the tallest person there, who immediately turned.

“Rin!” Makoto’s face lit up at the sight of him, giving him a quick once over, “Ah, you must be training. Sorry, are we in the way?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked, gaze switching between Makoto, Haruka, and a pair of costumed kids on either side of her. In comparison, Makoto had a coat on over a pair of boots despite how warm it was, whereas Haruka was only clad in a cotton t-shirt and cargos.

“Oh, there was an anime event down the street, so Haru and I are chaperoning my brother and sister,” she pulled them both forward slightly by their hands, “Now, now. Where are your manners?”

They bowed and introduced themselves as Ran and Ren.

“And this is Rin,” Makoto told them pleasantly, “So he completes the set.”

“Ran-Ren-Rin!” They chorused up at him, big toothy grins in place.

“Nice to meet you,” he said in amusement, bent over to be nearly at an eye-level with them. He glanced up at Makoto, “Heading back?”

“These two have been a handful,” Makoto sighed, “They keep fighting, but they refuse to do anything apart.”

Rin quirked a brow, “No kidding.”

“Mako,” Haruka called, and she glanced back. Ran and Ren were fighting over him. 

“That’s enough, you two,” Makoto said loudly, pulling apart her sister and brother, “You promised me you wouldn’t fight. If you keep doing that to Haru-chan, he won’t have any arms left.”

“But,” they said in unison, lips trembling.

“No buts,” Makoto said with finality. She looked up at Rin, a sheepish expression on her face, “Sorry about the commotion, they’re just really restless right now. We’ll be on our way.”

“…No! You got to last time!”

“But _I_ want to hold Haru-chan’s hand!”

Makoto frowned, “Honestly! Haru-chan has _two_ hands, you don’t need to fight—”

He wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but he was aware that there was some pushing and shoving and one kid tripped into the other, sending them both into a heap on the road. Fortunately, there hadn’t been any vehicles, but from the rather impressive bawling that was coming from them, he could assume that they weren’t completely unscathed.

“See? This is what happens when you fight,” Makoto said in a reproachful tone, squatting down to scoop both the children in her arms. Haruka dutifully took Ran from her, bopping her up and down as he lightly patted her back. Makoto was wiping Ren’s face, gently checking him over for injuries. “Now, now; does Son Gohan cry when he gets a little scratched up?”

“Yes, h-he does,” Ren hiccoughed.

“Usagi’s a cry baby,” Ran sobbed, clutching Haruka’s shirt.

“I really don’t know what to do with the two of you,” Makoto sighed, “You’ll have to bear it until we get home because we don’t have a first aid kit.”

“But it _hurts_.”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you pushed your brother, isn’t that right?”

“But he pushed me _first! _”__

__“Did not!”_ _

__“Did too!”_ _

__“Stop it,” Makoto said firmly, “If you keep fighting, Haru-chan won’t ever take you out again.”_ _

__There was a collective gasp and immediately the fighting ceased, with only hiccoughs and little sobs left in its wake. Makoto let out another sigh._ _

__“Um,” Rin interjected, “My dorm is close by?”_ _

____

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Nitori had a first aid kit in his desk, and he watched in endless fascination as Makoto tended to the cuts and bruises on Ren and Ran, who were alternately crying and fighting between dabs of iodine, as Haruka and Rin held them down. By the time they had been patched up nice and proper, Rin felt mentally exhausted. He couldn’t understand why Haruka and Makoto didn’t seem perturbed in the least.

“Since you did a such a good job when I cleaned up your cuts,” Makoto told her siblings with a smile, “I think we can get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream!” They chorused, all enmity immediately forgotten. They were on their feet, tugging Haruka and urging Makoto to get a move on. As they pulled at her coat, it came loose at the waist, where it appeared to have been tied in a hurry. When she stood up to her full height, it hung loosely over her outfit, revealing what looked like a tiny sailor costume.

Rin and Nitori stared.

Makoto blinked at them before she looked down at herself, “Oh!”

Rin eventually found his voice, “What are you _wearing?_ ”

Giving him a little grin, she put her hands on her waist and puffed out her chest, revealing the costume better, “I’m Sailor Jupiter.”

“I’m Sailor Moon!” Ran piped up.

“I’m Son Gohan!” Said Ren.

“I’m a chaperone,” Haruka deadpanned.

“He was supposed to be Sailor Mercury, but the dress didn’t fit,” the little girl explained as-a-matter-of-fact, “His muscles are too big.”

Rin and Nitori made bewildered faces as Haruka merely nodded along.

“It’s a really long story, and caused a few fights,” Makoto explained in a hurry, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“That’s uh,” Nitori cleared his throat, face red, “That’s some dedication, Tachibana-sempai. You know, considering you’re just chaperoning your siblings.”

“A friend of mine likes sewing costumes. I get her to alter skirts and dresses for me so they’re long enough to wear since I’m taller than average. This was, um, me repaying the favour, so to speak.”

“She wanted the Tachibanas to model for her as PR,” Haruka explained.

“Er, yes, that.”

“Isn’t the, um, skirt kind of… um.”

Makoto’s face reddened. Rin and Haruka simultaneously narrowed their eyes at Nitori.

“The canteen sells ice cream,” Rin said sharply, “Nitori, you take them.”

“Me? But—”

“Don’t worry, Rin and I will clean up here,” Makoto turned the charm in her smile up to eleven. Blinded by goodness and legs, Nitori dumbly nodded, taking the kids by hand and leading them out of the room. Haruka gave Rin and Makoto deliberate looks before he shook his head and followed them out.

The door closed with a click.

“That skirt,” Rin pronounced each word slowly, “Is on the brink of public indecency.”

Makoto’s blush intensified, “I-It’s not like I wanted to wear it this short! I can’t help being this tall!”

“So you take issue with wearing a one-piece swimsuit in public, but not _that?_ ”

“I’m not half-naked in this! I’m even wearing underwear and everything!”

“I’m pretty sure everyone would know exactly what kind of underwear you were wearing if you so much as _bent over_.”

“That’s why Haru was there! He was behind me at all times!”

“So _he_ could get an eyeful?”

“We’ve seen each other naked as kids! We’re immune!”

“Wow, you are seriously not making this any easier for yourself, are you?” Rin shook his head, reaching for the sleeve of her coat and tugging it gently, “Come on, let me get a better look.” 

Despite her protests, Makoto reluctantly shrugged the coat off and placed it over the back of nearby chair, standing in the middle of the room so Rin could circle her with ease. He studied her from head to toe, noting that details in the emblem on the chest, which seemed to enhance her body shape as it tapered down into a well-fitting skirt that flared out over her hips. That skirt was _short_ , and it revealed long, sinuous lines of muscular legs that seemed to go on forever before they ended in the stiff cut of laced green boots.

“Rin,” Makoto coughed lightly, face red, “You’re staring.”

“Well, you’re cute,” Rin said with a dissatisfied huff, crossing his arms and ignoring her embarrassed sputtering, “What? You were stating the obvious. I mean, this outfit looks really good on you. I can’t believe half of Iwatobi’s seen you like this.”

“Oh,” she was biting down a smile, “You like it?”

Rin smirked, “It’s a shame Nitori will be back with the others soon.”

“This costume’s on _loan_ ,” Makoto emphasised, “It has to go back in one piece.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel you up a bit, right?”

“Oh, well, I- I guess if- As long nothing comes _off_ ,” Makoto covered her burning cheeks with her gloved hands, “Oh my god, my little brother and sister are out there with Haru and Nitori.”

“I promise I’ll be quick,” Rin stepped closer and pressed right up against her, hands on her waist, “Just making out, nothing more.”

With those heels, she had a good two inches on him. Makoto looped her arms around his neck with a sigh, leaning her forehead forward against his. “You liar,” she murmured, “You’re going to make me regret this.”

With a final grin, Rin kissed her, parting her mouth with his own as he rubbed his tongue against hers and gently nipped her bottom lip. His hands rubbed slow circles against her back, briefly moving higher before they roamed downwards. They stayed on her ass momentarily before he gave it a tight squeeze, causing her to gasp into his mouth. Makoto moved her hands from Rin’s shoulders to the back of his head, cradling it so she could change the angle of the kiss and deepen it. She let out a sigh that turned into a moan as he sucked on her tongue. Rin dipped his hands under her skirt, sliding them over her bare thighs, feeling them quiver under his touch. The material pooled around his wrists and his thumbs traced a path up the skin of her sensitive inner thigh and closer to her groin.

Makoto quickly pushed Rin back, breaking away for air. Her face was aflame.

“You’re _awful_ ,” she said, voice trembling slightly as she leaned back against the edge of the desk for support, breath shallow. “That was _definitely_ more than just making out.”

“You said I could cop a feel as long as I didn’t take anything off.”

She laughed breathlessly, conceding the point, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you.”

“You were totally hot for it,” Rin’s grin was smug, “Don’t even try to pretend you weren’t.”

“Hmm,” she replied, tilting her head, “And you’re into cosplay.”

“That skirt is _tiny_ ,” he argued.

“Well, look all you like,” Makoto chuckled, now that she had finally calmed herself down, “Since this is definitely the last time I’m putting this on.”

“What? Can’t you borrow it again later?”

“ _Rin._ ”

“Fine,” he sighed, “Could I at least get a picture for posterity?”

“Did someone say picture?!” The door burst open, Ren and Ran rushing in, with Haruka and Nitori in tow. Their mouths were smeared with ice cream, which Makoto had immediately sought to remove with a magically summoned piece of tissue. Ran struggled in Makoto’s grip, “I wanna be in a picture with oneechan!”

“Me too!”

“You’re not a Pretty Soldier Sailor Scout!”

“That’s ‘cause I’m a Saiyan!”

“Well _I_ want to be in a picture with both Sailor Moon _and_ Son Gohan,” Makoto said, removing the last smudge of ice cream from Ren’s chin in satisfaction, “Or I won’t take a picture at all.”

Their arguing immediately stopped and both Ran and Ren clambered onto her lap as Makoto sat primly on the edge of Rin’s bed, legs pressed tightly together. Haru and Rin (and even Nitori, though a pair of glares made him sheepishly put his away) whipped out their mobile phones to take pictures of the trio as they cheerfully posed for the camera. Photos mailed to both Gou and Makoto (the stream of responses that were undoubtedly from his sister meant the files had attached properly), Rin and Nitori walked them out to the front gate and sent them off.

“Nitori,” Rin said, hand still mid-wave, “The next time you look at Tachibana, I am going to cut your balls off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will change with chapter two, because that is where the porn is. You didn't think I'd cop out, did you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this fic earns its rating. God bless.

When the doorbell rang, Rin paused to look at the clock. It was pretty late, nearly 11 pm, and completely pouring out. He turned off the stove, wiped his hands on his sweats and answered the front door.

“What the heck are you doing here?” He stepped aside, allowing Makoto in, “You’re soaked.”

Slightly breathless (possibly from running), she stepped into the _genkan_ and looked at him with a slightly wavering smile, shaking some water loose from her hair, “Ah, some things happened on the way over… I ended up a bit delayed.” 

“Yeah? You didn’t call.”

“Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, surprise,” Rin reached over and locked the door behind her, “Get that raincoat off. You want some curry? I got hungry so I’m making some right now.”

“Um,” he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He halted and looked past his shoulder. Her bangs covered her face as she stared at the ground, “I told my parents I was staying over with Kou, so…”

Rin let out a huff, “You should have called. My mum won a hot springs trip this weekend and took her along, so I’m housesitting.”

“…yeah. I know.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Rin cleared his throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “…first thing’s first. You got caught in the rain so you should dry off, warm up. If you want, I could run a bath for you, unless you just want a shower.”

“Maybe later,” she said, letting go. Although she was standing up straight and no longer hiding her face, she still didn’t seem as happy as he thought she’d be.

“Something wrong?”

Makoto’s face was red, but she had an expression that was a cross between highly reluctant and totally determined. With a deep breath, she looked him in the eye and unbuttoned her coat.

If he had been holding onto something, he was sure he would have dropped it.

“Oh my god,” he half-whispered, “Is it my birthday?”

Makoto’s laugh was simultaneously nervous and relieved, “It’s still on loan, so…”

“No wonder you’re taller than usual,” Rin said, wonder in his voice. He hadn’t noticed before because her hair had been done up in the usual haphazard ponytail, but she was otherwise completely decked out as Sailor Jupiter, from the headpiece (which he’d missed the last time she’d been cosplaying) all the way down to those magnificent laced boots, extra two inches and all. He couldn’t get over how much more amazing they made her legs look. And that _skirt_ …

“I’ll have to take off the boots though,” she said, glancing down at her feet thoughtfully, “I stepped in some mud on the way over.”

“Couldn’t you just, uh,” Rin cleared his throat, “Wipe them off?”

Makoto looked at him in surprise and he refused to meet her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip, possibly to keep herself from laughing, and nodded. Rin bolted to the kitchen to get some sort of towel, trying his best to keep his heart rate and dick _down_. She’d just run across the district in those boots while it rained cats and dogs. He needed to be a gentleman about this. He needed to keep his cool. He needed to stop thinking about the fact that Makoto had come all the way over just to have sex with him while she was dressed as Sailor Jupiter. 

_I have the best girlfriend ever_.

He knew his face was completely red, even as he steadied his breath and returned to the entryway to pass her the towel. He was reflecting on the situation as calmly and maturely as possible as she held onto him for support, using the towel to wipe off excess mud and dirt from her boots. When they were suitably clean, she murmured her greetings and stepped into the house proper. Now that she was on the same level as Rin, she positively towered over him, and he waited for her to hang her coat up on the wall as he grabbed her duffle bag. He then politely took her by the hand and led her to his room.

“Would have cleaned up if I’d known you were coming,” he muttered, setting her bag down by his desk. Makoto merely smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently guiding him down to sit on the edge of his bed.

His mouth went dry as she spread his legs and kneeled on the floor.

“So, uh,” he couldn’t help the grin, pausing briefly as she rose up to place a sweet peck on his lips, her hands gliding slowly up and down his thighs, “Might I ask what brought this about?”

“Justice,” her eyes twinkled, and she kissed him again, light and brief, “Maybe a bit of revenge.”

“Oh?” He licked his lips, “You gonna _punish_ me or something?” 

“Mm-hmm. In the name of friendship, hard work and victory.”

Rin was startled into a laugh, “That’s the three principles of JUMP. Shouldn’t it be in the name of Jupiter?”

“Something like that,” and this time she pulled him down and kissed him full on the mouth, rubbing their tongues lazily together as she curled her fingers and raked it along his thighs, feeling the muscles jump under her touch. She flattened her hands again, sliding them all the way up to his groin, and lightly ran a finger along the middle of his crotch.

Rin gasped, and Makoto took the opportunity draw back onto her haunches. “Take your shirt off,” she murmured, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes as both her hands started to rub and coax at his erection. Rin stripped in a hurry, tossing his tank top somewhere. He cradled Makoto’s head in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her like he meant it as she stroked his cock through the soft cotton of his worn tracksuit bottoms. She gave him a brief and firm squeeze and he moaned into her mouth.

Makoto pulled away, pressing closer so she could mouth along his clavicle and run her tongue down to his nipple, which she nipped with her teeth. She pulled at the waistband of his sweats with both hands and tugged it low – Rin raised his hips to help – exposing his cock to the chilly night air as she dragged his trousers and boxer briefs all the way down to his ankles, which he then kicked off. Makoto’s hands, clad in polyester gloves, pressed against his bare skin and the sensation made his hair stand on end, simultaneously ticklish and really very _nice_. She could tell how much he liked it because she teased up along his calves and inner thigh with her hands, alternating between firm presses and lightly skating fingers. All the while, she kept her mouth busy trailing kisses and gentle bites down his torso, from his sternum down along his generously defined six pack and at a sensitive spot just above his groin.

“Shit,” Rin sounded faintly desperate as Makoto sucked a little patch of skin near the base of his cock, fingers twitching as he felt the need to grab at something. He dug them into the edge of his mattress, inhaling shakily and letting out a long, satisfied groan when she finally grabbed his cock with her hand. She held it up, briefly considering it before she pulled back his foreskin and daintily licked the head. Rin swore, forcing his hips to remain still.

“I shouldn’t get these dirty,” Makoto said to him, and he nodded absentmindedly. With a smile, she quickly removed her gloves and placed them somewhere out of sight. She returned, hanging her arms over his thighs for leverage as she leaned all the way in and licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the head. She gathered what pre-come there was at the tip in her right hand and spread it evenly as she pumped him, loosely at first and then tighter when it was slick and easy to do so. She kept the rhythm steady, moving her hand lower as she began to suck on the head of his penis, tongue encircling it and gently catching the folds of the skin, rubbing up against the slit. Her mouth was hot and wet and he was starting to pant harshly, trying his hardest not to grab her hair and fuck her mouth. 

“Fucking fuck, Mako,” he growled as she tightened her grip and began to pump a little more enthusiastically, making his toes curl in and twitch. Her left hand was still rubbing meandering circles along his inner thigh, and moved to cradle his balls as she pulled back for air. Her lips were glistening and she looked up at Rin as she moved lower to lick along his cock again, right hand smoothly sliding to the head and thumbing it.

“Do you want to come in my mouth?” She asked, voice slightly muffled, and Rin groaned again.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he shuddered slightly as she sucked a little harder, moved her fingers a little slower, “God, I need to record that for posterity. ‘Captain Tachibana asks rival swim member if he can shoot in her mouth’.”

“Let me ask something else then,” she sounded amused and started sucking the head of his cock again, taking her time before she pulled back again, “Would you like to come once first, or do you want to hold it in?”

“Oh god, let me come now,” Rin babbled, “I am going to explode if you don’t, let me come, let me come _now_.”

He could feel her smiling over his cock and suddenly it was taking all of his willpower not to thrust down her throat, because she was stroking and sucking hard and fast and he let out a strangled cry when he finally felt himself climaxing, shooting pulse after pulse of come into her mouth, which she steadily continued to pump out of him. When he felt completely wrung out and a little sensitive, he touched her hair and she released him. Without Makoto to anchor him down, Rin flopped onto his back, feeling totally blissed out, chest heaving. He was peripherally aware that Makoto had disappeared into his bathroom – probably to rinse her mouth out – but he was occupied with the orgasm he’d just had and exactly what he was going to do to that girl when she returned to him and his muscles felt less like jelly. It was really tempting to fall asleep. But he suddenly had a visceral need to eat her out and bend her over his desk.

Rin felt the bed dip by his side and opened his eyes groggily. She was still smiling that indulgent smile of hers for some reason that made him feel weak in the knees. Makoto leaned in to kiss him, and he noted that she really liked kissing and thought it was cute and just like her, and sat up, a hand riding up her thigh and under her skirt. He ran his fingers over her cotton panties, stroking lower and lower until he pressed into a little ridge that made her legs twitch. She wrapped her arms around him, tried to keep upright.

“You’re really wet,” Rin whispered into her ear, moving his hand even lower to stroke the drenched bottom section of her underwear, which made her gyrate her hips, “I thought I was pretty into this but I think I underestimated you.”

“Rin,” she whimpered, and he kissed her once before he got her to stand up.

Very helpfully, she held her tiny skirt up and out of the way, biting on her lower lip as she watched Rin smile up reassuringly at her before he started sucking on her clit through her panties.

She let out a little noise, breathing ragged and hitching higher and higher as Rin pulled the crotch aside and tongued along the entire length of her vagina. He gently penetrated her with his middle finger, sliding in and out slowly until it was well coated with her own slick. He remembered reading something on the Internet and curled his finger inward, trying to find and rub at her G-spot, licking and sucking her clitoris as he pulled back the hood so that he could keep stimulating it. She was shaking under his hands, without anything to hold onto, and he slipped another finger inside her, stretching her apart, moving in and out, until he could comfortably scissor her. She dropped a hand to his shoulder, digging her fingers into it and squeezing tightly as she tried to stay upright, hips twitching with each little motion. 

“Don’t tease,” Makoto breathed, and Rin fought the urge to do just that. She was so damned quiet otherwise, with only the over-loud sound of her breathing and soft little keening noises she was making as encouragement as Rin kept licking and sucking and fingerfucking her until her knees wobbled. He focused, sucking hard and fast and rubbing his tongue against her clit and she let out a gasp, buckling over, her inner muscles clenching and contracting around his fingers. She stayed like that, and he eyed the sweat trickling down her thigh (easily something else, he mused) before he drew back and placed both hands on her waist.

“You okay?” 

“Yes,” Makoto replied shakily, slumping over, “Though I… It just feels sort of… Not enough.”

“That a challenge?” Rin’s eyes flashed and he saw her grin, “Sailor Scout, you’re gonna regret that.”

“There’re condoms in my bag,” Makoto managed after she stopped laughing at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Your errand before you came over? _That_ I would have paid to see,” Rin went to retrieve the condoms, pulling her along, “Put your hands on the desk.”

“This costume is still on _loan_ ,” she insisted, complying all the same, “Be careful, please.”

“Treating it like porcelain,” Rin deftly pulled her panties down and helped her toe it off, guiding her to spread her legs apart so he could freaking reach her waist comfortably. He flipped the back of her skirt up to reveal a well-defined rump and, to his delight, swimsuit tan lines. Rin took a little personal detour, hands roaming across her ass, licking according to the panty lines and then taking a bite out of it, which earned him a startled jump.

“Easy there,” he patted her butt, and she choked out a laugh which he interpreted as her humouring him, so he started to kiss downwards. He ran his hands over her legs, really appreciating the muscles and sharp angles and he remembered reading something else on the Internet about there being no (No? Possibly a very short) refractory period for ladies and, with Makoto spread out right in front of him like a lavish 5-star buffet, he figured he would be extra nice to her for putting up with his admittedly weird kinks.

Makoto jerked with a gasp when she felt Rin spreading her vagina out and boring his tongue into her, licking inside the ring of muscle and bobbing in and out. He licked along the folds, down the entire length to her clit which he tongued briefly before he moved back up and continued what he had been doing before. She was a quivering mess, and Rin made sure to gently rub at her clit as he pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper with each thrust. He heard her choke out his name and keel over, clutching onto his desk for support, and he realised she had come. 

“While I… _appreciate_ your efforts. A lot,” Makoto was catching her breath, laughing in gasps, “I’d like you to do me some time this decade so I can take these boots off.”

 _Do me_ , he needed her to say that more. “Sorry I find you hot in them,” Rin couldn’t help the grin, “But yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m good to go. So uh, just gimme a sex. Sec. Gimme a sec.”

He ignored her cute giggling as he ripped the condom packet open and rolled it onto his cock, grabbing some lube from the drawer and piling it on, coating himself thoroughly. Considerably relaxed from before, he figured he didn’t need to stretch Makoto out anymore, so he lined himself up and plunged in.

“Oh god, _finally_ ,” Makoto groaned, and Rin placed his hands on her waist and started fucking her as hard as he could. He was putting every ounce of energy he had into his lower back and ramming into her, and she was tightening up around him and groaning and he suddenly really needed to have her breasts in his hands. He leaned forward, pressing up against her and reaching under her top with his left hand. It felt good and soft and he pulled down the cup of her bra, squeezing and kneading and gripping as well as he could as he kept apace and continue to thrust.

“Mako,” he was growling in her ear, kissing her neck, “Geez, you’re so tight.”

“Keep going,” she began to roll her hips back against him and that sent them both into slight convulsions, “I’m so close, just keep going _harder_ and don’t stop—”

She let out a cry as he dug his fingers into her breast, pulling her up so he could ram up into her, one last burst of energy making him move so fast that she could feel the pressure building and building and building up inside her and then he _snapped_ his hips just right that she started scrambling against him, whispering, “Do that again, god do that again,” and he did, the hand on her waist dipping down and _pressing_ into her clit and Makoto felt herself jerk, trying to get away from the sensations but Rin was not letting up at all. He kept driving into her, squeezing her breast, and she was starting to feel overwhelmed throughout her orgasm, and moaning wantonly. It was the last few unsynchronised thrusts that marked his own climax and finally, he quavered to a halt, holding onto her waist for purchase as he pressed his forehead against her back. They were both panting for breath, loud in the stillness of the room, and her legs were shaking, about to give out under them.

Rin was the one who stood up first. He pulled out and gathered Makoto in his arms.

“Hey,” he whispered against her hair, kissing her softly, “Are you hungry? ‘Cause I’m starved.”

Makoto laughed so hard that she was sure her stomach was going to split open, “All right, you go heat up the curry. I think I’ll take that bath now.”

“Whoa, hold on, if you’re taking a bath, I’m coming along. You bought, like, a whole box of condoms. We shouldn’t waste them.”

“Get off me,” she said to him in amusement, but only succeeded in turning in his arms, “Oh dear, I hope you didn’t destroy the ribbon on the front of this thing.”

“I grabbed _under_ the shirt so I wouldn’t ruin the Jupiter crystal brooch. I’m really thoughtful.”

“Of course, you are,” Makoto rolled her eyes and pressed a peck against his lips, “Now, unless you let me undress and shower in peace, you’re going to tell me exactly how much magical girl anime you watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER.


End file.
